Roommates
by CrowNoYami
Summary: Having a roommate sucked, there was never any time to be alone in the apartment and while he saved on rent and his roommate wasn't that bad, Dean still thought it sucked. Until he realized he may have more than just a roommate and having a chance at -more- was awesome. *Part 13 of the Gabriel Monthly Challenge 2018


**Authors Note** **: So last month I was able to get Every. Prompt. Written. Some of it was Debriel, some Sabriel. Well, this month let** **'s see if I can do that again! Here's the first one ^_^**

 **Prompts Used** **: Dialogue Prompt:**

 **(this prompt must be used word for word in your creation)**

" **So, exactly how long have you been standing there?"**

Warnings/Tags: Porn, Masturbation, Exhibitionism, Voyager, Oral sex, rimming, anal sex, mentions M/M/F

 **Roommates**

Having a roommate sucked. While it cut on the cost of living, and Dean needed to cut corners as much as he could until he managed to get a paying job instead of one that was for experience in his mechanic course, it still sucked. It wasn't that Gabriel was a bad roommate, in fact, he could name several other people who had offered their spare room to him who would have been awful. Still getting time alone was next to impossible, and what sucked worse was seeing their obvious difference in career paths. Gabriel was only a couple years older than him, but those couple years meant that man not only had a steady job but because he wasn't paying student loans out of his ass from having his parents fork out the dough for his education- he got to keep the majority of his income.

It also meant that he had a bit more spending cash and used it. There was a stark difference between Gabriel's laptop and his own, also the television the older man kept in his room was a lot better than their shared one in the living room. When he asked why Gabriel even needed a screen that big he got an eyebrow wiggle and a comment about how it enhanced a lot of things on the screen. That night Dean was in the living room when he heard what had to be porn from his roommate's bedroom and rolled his eyes before going to bed.

Thankfully Gabriel was pretty good about keeping the noise level down in his room. Their walls were thin which lead Dean to once again wonder about their lack of time alone. The shorter man was at work, Dean having gotten the day off and for once he could use the time to his advantage. Loading up his favorite site on his old laptop however took time, and he couldn't help but glance over to the new MacBook Gabriel had bought a couple weeks ago when his old one died. Biting his lip Dean shrugged before opening the newer computer and was surprised when he realized there was no password.

Taking advantage, the mechanic flipped briefly through Gabriel's history, noticing that although he had an amazing display there wasn't any porn in his browser history. Opening the site, he used most, Dean flicked through the displayed videos until he came upon one he had liked before. Clicking play Dean set the laptop down on the table before him and started to run a hand down his chest which had lost its shirt before deciding to indulge in his time alone. It didn't take long for him to get worked up, a few pinches to his nipples and the image of a girl sinking to her knees and he could feel his cock start to harden for what was to come.

Turning up the volume since he was alone, Dean listened as the woman started to gasp and moan while her mouth was fucked. Unbuttoning his pants, the mechanic let his fingers trail along the seem of his waistline before slipping inside just enough to brush against his pelvis. The woman and man on the screen was joined but another guy, this one kneeling behind the woman and undressing her fully while she continued to suck the first guy off. Finally opening his jeans, Dean pushed them and his boxers down to his knees letting his cock bounce free.

Not wanting to rush things, the mechanic lightly trailed his fingers along his length, not fully gripping but causing small sparks of pleasure to go down his spine. The two men were back on screen this time, their mouths clashing together while the woman alternated between their two dicks, one in each hand. As the first guy reached out to yank on the other guy's hair Dean fully gripped his length and gave it a harsh tug. Moaning in time with one of the men, Dean was surprised was suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Dropping his dick, Dean turned around, fist ready to punch whoever was behind him when he was caught by a pair of whiskey-golden eyes. Frozen in place, the mechanic didn't know what to do, the sounds of the porno still playing in the background. The porno which was playing on _Gabriel's_ laptop. He was screwed. Groaning for a whole different reason now, Dean ran the hand which hadn't just been around his dick through his short hair before shutting his eyes for a moment in mortification.

" _So, exactly how long have you been standing there?"_ Dean asked while reaching over to close the laptop. The last thing he wanted was to know the answer, Gabriel had always been cool about them sharing everything, but even Dean knew this was a line he shouldn't have crossed. If he had wanted to use the faster laptop for anything else but to watch porn it probably wouldn't have been an issue, sadly the now-closed screen had displayed exactly what Dean had been watching. Reaching down to pull up his jeans and boxers, the mechanic was stopped when the hand returned to his shoulder.

"Since before the second guy came on screen. I was going to leave about a minute ago until the guys started making out…"

Jesus this was bad. It was one thing to watch porn about two guys doing a girl, it was another for the two guys to interact with each other. Dean had always been careful to give off a 'straight' vibe ever since he was younger and his father made no secret how he felt about gay men. Even after leaving his father behind, Dean still found it hard to let go of that need for secrecy.

"I…" Dean tried to speak but Gabriel cut him off before he could. "You know the other guy kind of looked like me, right? I mean he's a bit more fit than I am; but same hair and eyes, probably around the same height too judging by the other guy…"

That was something Dean had hoped Gabriel wouldn't notice. It had been in the back of his mind when he clicked on the video the first time. While the first guy didn't resemble him enough, if Dean tried he could pretend the one with the shorter hair was himself as they were both fucking the girl and later; each other. It was the last three minutes when he always got off when the woman is behind guy number two rimming him as he pounds into the first guy. He could almost picture it as him getting fucked by Gabriel, his roommate shoving into him frantically.

"Is it the guy or the girl you get off to?" Gabriel asked, his hand still not leaving Dean's shoulder. Shaking his head for a moment, Dean opened his mouth and nearly flinched at what words came out. "The girl of course, I mean… it's hot that they both need to take her, you know?" It was a lie, and though he didn't look up at Gabriel from the squeeze the other man made on his shoulder Dean knew the man didn't buy it.

"Dean…" began Gabriel, and the mechanic couldn't feel more exposed, not even counting the fact that his dick was hanging bare between his legs. "You know I'm pan, right?"

Once again frozen though this time unable to determine what he was feeling, Dean opened his eyes and looked at Gabriel who was biting his bottom lip. "What?" asked the mechanic, trying to think of something else to say. This time Gabriel was the one who seemed embarrassed, a slight flush to his cheeks while he tried to explain.

"I'm pansexual… it's kind of like bisexual but broader. Basically, I don't care what someone has in their pants to be attracted to them, male-female, both or somewhere in-between I don't care. If I like someone, I like them and that's all there is to it." When Dean didn't say anything for a minute Gabriel removed his hand from the man's shoulder, taking a step back. "If that ah… if it bothers you…"

"No!" shouted Dean, sitting up so he was kneeling on the couch and turned toward the back where Gabriel was standing. "No, it doesn't bother me… I was jacking it to the guy… later they hook up." Why he was explaining that he was masturbating to Gabriel's porno-twin he didn't know, but Dean felt like it was the right call when Gabriel smiled slightly and stepped forward so he was right in Dean's personal space.

"I don't share so choose your answer carefully… if the girl wasn't in the porno would you still have watched it?"

Gabriel was so close now, Dean could feel his breath against his skin. With the way he was kneeling on the couch for once he didn't have that much of a height advantage and the mechanic couldn't help but lean in just slightly so their lips were barely separated. "If she wasn't there I would have already come."

In a split-second Dean had Gabriel's warm lips upon his own, the shorter man grabbing at the short hair on the back of his head and holding him in place while he plundered his mouth. Not wanting to let Gabriel run the show, Dean wrapped an arm around the other man's neck and tugged while his own tongue fought back. When they broke the mechanic could feel his erection returning, their breaths mingling while they remained close together.

"How about you transfer that video to my bedroom TV and we continue this there? I've always wanted to know what you looked like spread out on my sheets."

Not wasting any time, Dean grinned before shucking off his pants boxers and socks leaving himself naked. "Nah, I don't feel much like watching it anymore, I've seen it before… I can show you what happens if you like?" Without waiting for a response, Dean laughed at the look of pure lust on Gabriel's face while he walked into the other man's bedroom. As Gabriel came into the room, stripping he clothes along the way Dean couldn't help but remember his earlier thoughts. It may suck to have a roommate but a live-in boyfriend he could get used to.

 **P.S. If you want to keep up to date on my writing add me to Facebook, Tumbler, Twitter or Instagram as CrowNoYami ;-) Also, if you want to see what I'm reading (I always review so you know what you're getting into) I'm on Goodreads as well, same name as always.**


End file.
